The Choice
by Shadow Kissed 911
Summary: Shane is now 25 and Claire 24, when they start their family Shane has to make a decision that will effect the rest of their lives together! This is my first fan fiction so please review.
1. Chapter 1

I'm lying on the couch next to the most amazing person in the world-my wife of 3 years Claire- talking about what we're going to call our children. At 8 months pregnant with twins, Claire is _very_ round, permanently exhausted and if you get on the wrong side of her during one of her mood swings, let's just say it's not pretty. She is going to have a boy and a girl and I can't wait until I meet them. I still can't believe that _my _Claire is going to have _my_ twins. I still remember when she broke the news.

*FLASHBACK*

I was sitting on the couch playing _Assassins' Creed _on my _PS3_ when Claire walked in the room with a worried look on her face and as we live in Morganville I was scared that she had been bitten or worse. She sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I paused the game and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shane I need to tell you something but please remember that I love you more than anything." She told me in a faint worried voice.

"Claire sweetheart I love you too, you can tell me anything." I replied tightening my arms around her.

She took a deep breath and nodded then she muttered "I'm pregnant" she said it so fast I didn't think I'd heard her right.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Shane!" she told me.

The feeling that ran through me was so powerful it was like I was being swept away by the tide. I was ecstatic; this was one of the happiest days of my life. I was going to be a Dad! _Me! _I felt my heart swell to make room for this new love I was feeling for my unborn child. I felt the biggest grin in the history of big grins appear on my face. "Really?"

"Yeah Shane you're not angry right?"

"Of course I'm not I'm over the moon! We're going to be parents!" I kissed her then and it was such a passionate kiss that I shocked myself. I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes "I love you Claire"

"I love you too Shane"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I smiled at the memory.

"Shane?" Claire asked interrupting my thoughts

"Hmmm?"

"I've thought of a name for our daughter but you may not like it."

"Try me."

"Ok...Well I was thinking maybe something along the lines of Alyssa Eve?" She said in a voice that faded as she got to the end.

"Really... after my sister?" she nodded. It had been 10 years since the death of my little sister and it still hurt every day, Claire was turning grief into hope, "It's perfect. I love you!" she smiled and gently touched my face.

After deciding on the name Alyssa Eve-Rose we came up with two names for our son either Sam Michael or Jasper Michael neither of us could choose.

**A/N**

**Hey so what do you think?**

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**If you want me to continue with this story please review**


	2. Chapter 2

** Authors Note**

**So, so, so, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy but I will try to update more often now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires Rachel Caine does.**

**In this story Michael is not a vamp he's human. And does anyone know what colour Shane and Claire's eyes are?**

**Once again review if you want me to continue the story**

After deciding on the names Claire wanted to watch a film and as always she got her way. We ended up watching _The Proposal_ which I have to admit is really funny for a chick flick but having seen it 20 times it gets a bit old**. (A/N I have to say this I love that film and it will never get old!) **Claire was sitting next to me with her head on my shoulder I had an arm around her and my other hand was playing with her hair. I wasn't paying attention at all to the movie so I got up and went to make dinner and as usual it was chilli, I really should learn to cook something else before the twins are born. I can't wait until I meet them I already love them so so much. I hope neither of them have my temper; to be honest I want them to be just like Claire she's so perfect.

I didn't hear her come into the room but she wrapped her arms around me from behind and rested her head on my back.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"What's for dinner? Wait let me guess chilli?"

I laughed "how'd you know that?"

"Need any help?"

"Nah it's nearly ready why don't you go sit down and I'll bring it to you."

"OK"

After we had finished dinner Claire fell asleep on the sofa I covered her with a blanket and gently moved her hair from her face. As I left to tidy the kitchen I chuckled to myself as I remembered how excited she had been when we first moved here. She got really excited when I told her she could have free choice with the decoration of the house, as a result our kitchen is now red with black appliances and worktops. We have a white and lime green living room with black sofa. Our bedroom walls are papered with retro patterns in chocolate brown and turquoise colours. We had recently changed the largest of the spare bedrooms into the twins' room and decided not to paint it one neutral colour for both babies, so now half the room is baby pink with a white circular crib in the middle, a white two seated sofa in the corner of the room with white furniture. The other half is exactly the same but blue instead of pink, with a pale blue crib and furniture. Our house is a two minute walk from the Glass House where we used to live with our friends Michael and Eve. Michael and Eve have been married for two years now and are also expecting a child of their own. Eve is only 3 months pregnant but already gets super moody and Michael is now in the firing line as Claire and I have our own place and now I'm not around to dilute her outburst. However we seem to be getting lots of invitations from Michael to pop round we are not sure if this is for moral support or to give him some rest bite.

Looking down at my sleeping angel I feel sad that I had to wake her for our weekly visit to the Glass House but I know that if I don't she'll be disappointed, however much we love our house she looks forward to visiting the house that holds so much of our happy memories together.

When Claire's finally ready she pulls on her coat and opens the door, she pulls her it closer as the spring air has a chill to it this late in the afternoon, I lock the door, she threads her arm through mine and whispers "Let round one begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

As we pulled up outside the Glass House in my new metallic grey Chevy Equinox we saw Michael open the door for us. We hurried to the house and Michael in one swift movement shut and bolted the door.

"Keeps away the nibblers" Michael explained to us as Eve swept Claire into a big bear hug, which I couldn't help laughing at, the baby bumps made it very awkward.

I walked to stand beside Mikey who was at the other side of the room "So how's she been today?" I whispered.

"Not too bad, we are finding out what we are having next week!" He answered he was beaming.

"What do you hope you're having?"

"Well Eve wants a boy but I want a girl"

"It's a shame that you cant have both like Claire and I!" when I said that he punched me in the arm.

After our little conversation we realised that the girls were no longer in the hallway and that we could here things like "that's so cute" and "awe" coming from the living room so we headed that way and found them surrounded by baby magazines and pointing things out to one another.

"Please can we put the baby books away and do something fun?" Michael begged

"NO MICH-" Eve was about to go mad at Michael again so Claire interrupted

"Yeah what do you boys want to do?"

"How about a board game?" Michael asked

"Sure which one?"

"_Monopoly_?"

"Sure"

"I'll play under one condition?" Eve said

"What?" I asked

"Shane go get Claire and I a packed of chips and a coke each!" she demanded

"Fine"

After about 4 hours late we had only just finished the game, as we had to stop for Eve going to the toilet and if Eve wasn't in their Claire was. Also the girls kept sending me or Michael to fetch what seemed like endless packets of chips and coke.

Once the games had finished Claire and I headed back home. Once inside I walked into the kitchen and dropped my keys on the table, then I went to find Claire.

When I couldn't find her anywhere downstairs I new she was in the babies room.

I went to her and found her sat on the couch in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts" I whispered as I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

" I was just thinking how perfect our lives have become after you bought the restaurant and I became part of the town council"

"I wouldn't say perfect but a lot easier" When my boss Joe decided he wanted to retire he offered me the BBQ restaurant that I worked at and I took it so I now owned 'Smokey Joe's' and After Claire was able to get the portals running again without the use of a human brain Amelie made Claire the fourth member of the town council.

"Look at it this from my point of view Shane, I have a great job that I love, fantastic friends, an amazing house and my soul mate for a husband and we are having kids how could our life get any better?"

"We could have all of that outside of Morganville"

"Well at least we are stuck here together"

"Yeah" I leaned forward and kissed her cheek then helped her stand up as we walked out of the room.

When we were about to leave the room when we saw a black silhouette in the doorway, I felt my blood turn cold my body instantly shivering with an icy fear and I pushed Claire behind me as I recognised who it was!

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while.**

**Ok I have some questions I need you to answer**

**Should Eve and Michael have a boy or a girl?**

**What should they call him/her**

**What should Shane and Claire call their son Sam or Jasper or something completely different?**

**If different give me some ideas please!**

**Also 10-15 reviews for the next chapter (but I have to have the answers to the question to write the next chapter) **

**Thanks **

**Shadow Kissed x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while and MERRY CHRISTMAS hope you have a great time!**

**

* * *

**

_(Previously on the Choice)_

_When we were about to leave the room when we saw a black silhouette in the doorway, I felt my blood turn cold my body instantly shivering with an icy fear and I pushed Claire behind me as I recognised who it was!_

There he stood in the same dirty ripped jeans that I think may have at one time been blue but are now a brown/black due to all the mud, his t-shirt was in taters it had a massive rip from the left shoulder to the right hip and the sleeves had been ripped off for some reason and had red spots all over that I suspect are from his 'meals', the t-shirt that was probably originally light green was now stained with blood and was covered in grime, his vampire pale skin stood out amongst the dark clothing his electric blue eyes were outlined with a blood red ring **(A/N I couldn't remember what colour eyes and hair this character had), **he had deep purple shadows under his eyes. His deep red lips had dried blood in the corner that stopped half way to his chin and his hair was knotted and full of debris. He was truly terrifying.

I couldn't hear anything except the hum from the lights and fridge downstairs, and his raged breathing, I could tell that Claire was going into shock by the sound of her panting I didn't realise until later that I was holding my breath. The temperature within the house had suddenly gone ice cold and was surprised that the windows were icing over.

And then he spoke...

"Hello Son!" my evil vampire farther Frank Collins said "I have been sent here to give you a choice that will change both of your lives forever!" he actually chortled, happy with his entrance.

What are you doing here, you are not welcome in our house, get out!" I demanded still holding Claire behind me.

"No can do son Bishop has sent me here to tell you that one of you must become a vampire or both of you, your choice has to be made by the end of the week good bye now" he bowed with an over exaggerated flourish, leaving me and Claire speechless.

"S-Shane you hate vampires I should be the one who changes! I mean they won't change me right away they will wait until the twins are here right? I don't want you to hate what you become I want you to be happy"

"Claire we have a week to decide and plus you need to be there for the twins, I can deal with been all vampified**" (**_**A/N I know it's not a word but it's my word LOL**_**)** but that was a lie I would hate myself if and when I 'm a vampire but I couldn't tell her that, I had to do this for her and the twins. I already know that I'm going to be the one that changes whether Claire knows or not! "Claire sweetheart the twins need their Mom to be human!"

"But Shane you know Bishop will just turn me anyway and I have no choice then as he's stronger than Amelie" she argued back. She had me there I had known since she singed that contract that it was a possibility that she would be a vampire, "the twins will be fine if I was a vampire they wouldn't know any different, I would be so strong that I would be able to protect them for eternity!"

I had a feeling that she would end up going to Bishop and telling him that _she_ would become a vamp but not if I had anything to do with it!

"Ok we will talk about this later let's just calm down for now all this can't be good for you or the twins!" As I said this I lead her over to the sofa and wrapped her in a thick fleecy blanket, I was seriously worried, she hadn't stopped shaking she was still in shock. I didn't know what to do about it, any of it!

I remember the midwife said that drinking chamomile tea could help with stress but I didn't want to leave Claire in case my 'Dad' came back while I wasn't with her. I was stuck I needed her to calm down but I didn't want to leave her.

"Claire, honey I don't want to leave you alone but I think I need to get you a drink is a tea ok?"

"Sure but hurry back"

And with that I ran out the room made the tea and as back within a few minutes and I could feel she was more stressed than she was letting on.

When I sat down next to Claire and gave her the tea I could tell that this was getting to her and making her sleepy.

"Claire we have a week to make this decision why don't you have a bath and try to relax then we can go to bed.

After her bath I could tell she was still worked up but maybe she just needed a rest so whilst I drifted into sleep next to an already sleeping Claire I made my decision on what to do.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys I know it's short and I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED FOR AGES BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. The answers to the questions I asked last time will be in the next chapter so if you want to find out the answers hit the review let's say 8+ for the next chapter.**

**Until next time**

**~*Shadow*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey **

**I'm really disappointed as I STILL haven't gotten 8 reviews on chapter 4 but because I'm nice I'm going to update anyway! I hope you like it.**

**_Previously_**

_After her bath I could tell she was still worked up but maybe she just needed a rest so whilst I drifted into sleep next to an already sleeping Claire I made my decision on what to do._

Over the next two days things with Claire were surprisingly normal, to the point where it was as if my dad had never shown up. We hadn't talked about what we were going to do at all the only thing we talked about were the twins as we have successfully named our son Dylan Michael _(Thank you Katieeblaah)_ and that we were scared out of our minds of becoming parents. We also learnt that Eve and Michael would be having a little boy called Samuel James.

However I had already made my choice about the situation and it would be me being turned and not my beautiful wife as the twins will need a human mother growing up, they could get by with a vamp for a father right?

I was sat in the living room watching my severely pregnant wife pace back and forth while she thought I was playing on the PS3, I was doing this but I wasn't really as into it as I usually am. As she paced I could tell that she was becoming uncomfortable as I could see her feet swelling and she was unconsciously holding her back. I knew this was a good time to talk about the issue.

"Claire?"

**Claire POV**_** (I know I said it would all be Shane but we need to know what's going on in her head)**_

I was pacing the living room while Shane was playing on the PS3 again I just couldn't decide what to do I mean I don't know what to do anymore, I don't want Shane to have to become a vampire, he hates vampires but I know he has already made his decision I can see it in his eyes, but I have known for a while that Amelie would change me anyway as she needs me to help Myrin **(A/N I don't know if this is the right spelling sorry.)** and the town. Anyway my children will need a human father and if I ask Amelie I'm sure she would let me stay human for a while so I can look after the twins properly. I need help!

"Claire?" Shane asked me which broke of my constant rambling

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to talk about the hole vamp thing." He started while pausing his game and catching me off guard.

"Okay?"

"Look Claire the twins will need a human mom more that a human dad and I don't want you to have to go through the blood lust, I want to do this for you and the twins." Shane confirmed what I already knew.

"But Shane you hate vampires why would you want that?"

"Because I love you and the twins and would do anything for you" he said as he pulled me to sit next to him on the couch and held me close. Well as close as my belly allowed.

"But Shane Amelie will make me turn anyway so why wait and I'm sure that if we ask nicely she will let me wait till the twins are about six months old."

"But Claire I want to do, I need to do this" he argued, "But there is no way that I am letting Bishop do this I'm going to Amelie and asking her!"

"Shane, I want to do this to" I replied "why can't you just listen to me" I said as I felt tears rolling down my face Dam hormones!

"I do listen to you honey I just want the twins to be happy and they are going to need you human to care for them"

"But what about when Alyssa comes to you because she broke up with her boyfriend? She will need you human then!" I said as I pictured a teenager with Shane's eyes and my hair but with his mothers curls **(A/N just pretend she had curly hair) **like I had seen in the pictures crying into Shane's shoulder.

"Oh she won't do that! There will be no boyfriends EVER!" Shane said with so much confidence I couldn't help but laugh and tell him

"You know my dad told me that but I still met you!"

"Let's not talk about that!"

"OK but you're not going to Amelie it should be me!"

"Claire I am going and I will be turned! I need to be the one to be turned!"

"Why? What are you going to do when we are all gone?"

"I don't know OK? What would you do?"

That's when it hit me whoever is turned will have to watch the other grow old and eventually die while they live for eternity alone. Why couldn't we both be turned? Would they allow that?

"Shane why can't we both be changed" I asked while rubbing my back, it's been hurting a lot recently and I can't wait for the kids to arrive.

"NO! They need at least one human parent!" he said before letting me go and walking to get the phone that had just started ringing.

**Shane's POV**

Both vampires I liked that idea more then I let on! But the twins need one human parent right?

**A/N OK I know its short but I just needed to update. Please review this chapter! Let's say 7 reviews for the next chapter! Criticism is welcome!**

**Love you all**

**~*Shadow*~**


End file.
